Do The HARLEM SHAKE!
by Anotherfacelessdemigod
Summary: Max is beyond bored. So, he decides to walk to town. That's when the idea hits him. "DO THE HARLEM SHAKE!" Yep, you guessed it. Read, review, make my day and go on with yours. It means a lot, just so you know. Crazy, funny fic. Okay, bye.


# Do The HARLEM SHAKE!

Mysteria: Crazy fic, really, I have NO idea how I thought of this. I was listening to the Harlem Shake by Baauer, and it just popped up in my head. I don't own the Harlem Shake, or Pokèmon. Enjoy.

# Do The HARLEM SHAKE!#

Max was beyond bored. His sister-to his horror-was out with Drew, his father was bussy with Gym stuff, and there was nothing else to do.

He sat on a tree branch, looking around, and decided to head into town.

He walked, and reached a music store.

That's when he got a brilliant idea.

He ran into the music store...smack into Drew.

"Max? What are you doin' here?" Drew asked, and Max shrugged.

"That's MY bussiness." Max answered, just as May walked over to them, a small bag in hand.

"Max? What are YOU doing here?" May asked, although, unlike Drew, she sounded mad.

Drew had sounded like... Drew.

Max sighed, "Well, if you MUST know, I'm solving my case of beyond-boredom."

"MAX? MAY? DREW?" A voice shouted behind them.

Brock ran up, a doctor's coat trailing behind him.

"Brock?" Max asked, his face transforming from annoyed to happy.

"What are you doing here?" May sounded happy too.

Drew was quiet.

"Well, I was in town and decided to visit you." Brock shrugged.

Max tried to slip away, wanting to go through with his plan.

*RING! THUD.*

The door opened, bell ringing, and then closed with a great THUD.

"Misty! What're we doing here?"

"I told you! I thought I saw Brock!"

Brock looked behind them at the sound of his name.

"Ash? Misty?" He asked, and Misty ran to hug him.

Ash just stood there, confused.

Max took this chance to slip away.

He heard a faint, "Why, hello there. I'm Brock, and you are?"

And a, "Not today, big boy."

Followed by a scream of pain, and a, "Stop! Stooop!"

Max chose to ignore this.

He wandered the aisle, found the CD player, and found the CD he wanted.

He took out his Poke, found he had enough, and paid for the items.

Then, he made his was back to the group.

"Max! 'Sup man?" Ash asked, high fiving him.

Misty gave a simple "hi", and May asked if they wanted ice cream.

Everyone nodded, and they walked to the ice cream stand.

No one noticed Max slipping away.  
(Five Minutes Later.)

It took everyone by surprise, especially Drew, May, Brock, Ash and Misty.

When the music started, they didn't pay much attention to it, at first.

But, when a kid with blue hair placed the CD player in the middle of the street, and began dancing, everyone stared.

Misty finally managed to say, "It's MAX!"

"Do the Harlem Shake." The song played.

Some people fell in at this point (Ash Ketchum being one of them, dragging Misty along with him.)

Max danced on, his boredom cured.

Finally, Brock stood up, shedding his doctor's coat.

"WATCH ME DO THE HARLEM SHAKE, LADIES!" He shouted.

To May's surprise, Drew laughed, and stood.

"Where are you going?" May asked.

Drew offered her a wink. "To do the Harlem shake."

So, May threw away her ice cream, and followed her boyfriend.

"DO THE HARLEM SHAKE!" The song commanded.

An Officer Jenny grabbed Ash, and twirled him.

"Hey!" Misty fumed. "Let go of my boyfriend!"

Officer Jenny dropped Ash, and melted into the growing crowd.

No one noticed the camera set right in front of them.

And no one noticed the blue haired boy restart the music, so they were forced to keep dancing.

May danced right up to her brother, hips swaying. "Max, you are in BIG trouble." She whispered.

"Why? All I did was start the Harlem shake." Max shot back.

May shrugged and danced away, searching for Drew.

She found him surrounded by fan girls (a guy's worst nightmare).

"HEY!" May's voice was louder than Misty or Jessie's when they where angry.

"GET. AWAY. FROM. MY. BOYFRIEND!" She screamed.

For a second, the music stopped, and the crowd paused their dance.

Then... "DO THE HARLEM SHAKE!"

In the end, Max grabbed his CD player, grabbed the camera, and danced away, moon walking backwards, and then doing the Charlie Brown.

The crowd awwed, but went back to whatever they had been doing.

May shook her head, Misty giggled, Ash struck a final pose, Drew did a hair flip, and Brock put on his coat again.

And that's when they heard a faint "Do the HARLEM SHAKE!"

Followed by, "Wait until I post this video on PokèTube!"

End.

JJ: So? What'd you think? Lol I'm sorry but the Harlem shake is freakin' awesome and I Just HAD to write this.

Reviews are welcomed, they'll have a good home in my inbox.

So, review this story, and make me happy. I'll be forever in your debt if you do.

Okay, bye!

DO THE HARLEM SHAKE.  



End file.
